Circe
Circe is a legendary sorceress from Greek mythology who acts as an enemy to Wonder Woman. Immortal and undying, she is a centuries-old enchantress with goddess-level powers. Her place in history is famous for Homer's Odyssey. Biography Early Life Born a princess of Colchis, Circe was raised to be a proper woman of the times she was born into, but wanted more. A devotee of the goddess Hecate, when Circe was forced to wed, she killed her weak willed husband. Banished from her homeland, Circe fled to Aeaea, where she could work her magics. Unfortunately, she found the island to be the limit of her mystical skills, and so began using the Sirens to lure people in to practice her beastimorphism. But it wasn't enough for the former princess, and Circe prayed to Hecate for retribution. Her prayer was answered, but not as she expected. Hecate came to her and offered a deal. Circe wanted retribution on men, but Hecate had been wronged by both sexes. Circe Reborn Circe would then become the divine instrument of Hecate's justice. But Hecate's last words were a cryptic prophecy. "Upon the death of a witch and the birth of a witch, Hecate by name, and choice, shall reclaim her soul". The new, gloriously reborn Circe was unconcerned. Hecate was dead, burned alive with Circe's mortal soul in the light of Hecate's Moon. In a single bloody night, Circe returned to her former home and killed the insurgents, and took those who pleased her to her island to continue the practice of beastimorphism, with those who disobeyed her were transformed into prey for her pets. Circe's presence caused panic and paranoia. Every man feared that any woman he knew could be the Witch on the Island. Man used brute strength, while woman used sex itself as a weapon. Encounter with the Amazon's It was into this maelstrom that the Amazons were born. Circe was worried their peaceful message would put an end to her schemes, but Ares reassured her that he would easily destroy them. When the Amazons were ravaged by Heracles and Theseus, Antiope led a rag tag group of Amazon rebels to destroy them, against the will of the Gods. But the unexpected happened, and Theseus repented and threw himself at Antiope's mercy. First a war prisoner, Theseus soon became her husband. It was a chance for peace that Circe couldn't allow, and so in the dead of night, under Hecate's moon, Ariadne was plucked from the island where she had been abandoned by Theseus and placed in the Queen's own bedchamber. Circe had no spell to still their happy hearts, but all it needed was a sharp dagger. Antiope was dead. Her daughter Pythia fled with her youngest brother, leading a fight against Theseus and his men. Encounter with Wonder Woman Over the centuries, Circe withdrew from the modern world, content to manipulate things from her island. People forgot about the Witch on the Island, and Circe was fine with that. Until the Amazon princess known as Diana came into the world and began spreading her message of peace. And Hecate's prophecy rang in Circe's ears, warning her that this new witch was before her. Hecate had many names, as a goddess of the moon. Pythia, Selene, and Diana. Convinced that Diana would usurp her power, Circe set to turn the Amazon's champion once more into the clay from which she was birthed, but was thwarted by the combined efforts of a group of island rebels. Diana's life was saved, and she stopped the rebels from killing Circe, only to watch in confusion as Circe and her fortress were teleported away by an unknown figure, later revealed to be the God, Hermes. Powers and Abilities Magic: Circe is a goddess-level sorceress. Circe has nearly limitless magical power. Circe’s primary powers are her abilities to tap and manipulate the mystical forces of the universe. She has demonstrated the ability to project her image, voice, and energy bolts over long distances. Her most popular ability is her power to alter the forms of mortal, but not immortal, beings. With a gesture, she can transform men into animals, with the resultant form usually appropriate to the attitude, appearance or personality of the victim. * Projective Animal Metamorphosis: Her most well-known and principle magical feat is, with a gesture, to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals, called Beastiamorphs. She has an especial preference for subjecting men to this transformation. In these forms, they are subject to Circe's will and often in a tranquilized state, unable to resist her. * Matter Transmogrification: She can transform objects and beings into whatever form she desires. * Reality Alteration: Her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality to a degree. * Immortality: As the child of a Titan, she is granted ageless immortality, though she can apparently be physically harmed by a sufficiently strong attack. * Alter Minds: She can alter minds and control them utterly. * Magic Blasts: Can fire destructive magical energy blasts. * Magical Shields: Able to erect physical barriers of magical energy of great durability and strength. * Clairvoyance: Circe also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly demonstrating a mystical awareness of guests on her island and the presence of other immortals in her company. She was able to detect Hermes in an invisible state when he visited her. * Illusion Casting * Teleportation: Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she can teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Olympus. Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Immortals